


Purgatory

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Purgatory is worse than a lifetime in Hell





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bnnsnOwflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bnnsnOwflake).



> Written for a prompt by 4bdnsnOwflake: Author's Choice, any character(s), a day in Purgatory is worse than a lifetime in Hell

They were dead, that was the only thing they were sure about. They remembered fighting to the bitter end, trying to give Sam and Dean time to get out. Trying to protect them from that bitch Meg and those hellhounds. They had made the choice to sacrifice themselves. Jo was already mortally wounded, wouldn't survive the hour, let alone trying to escape. And well, Ellen couldn't let her little girl go without her. Those Winchester boys had to survive to fight another day. No regrets. That was the other thing they were sure about.

But now, they had no idea what was going on or where they were. They looked at each other, mirror images of confusion on their faces. They weren't in Heaven, no stuck up ass with feathered wings walking around. And this wasn't Hell. The lack of pompous black eyed demons clued them into that. There was only one other place they could be. Purgatory.

Jo and Ellen looked around seeing the harsh wilderness before them. Nowhere to run to. No place to hide. No source of food, protection. A place of no escape. A place where you had to fight to survive, even though they were already dead. Because if you died here, you ceased to exist. There was no coming back from that death. And immediately they both wished they were in Hell. This was worse than Hell and they hadn't even been here an entire day.


End file.
